Scootaloo Wants to Fly/Transcript
Transcript for Scootaloo Wants to Fly Prologue (The ending song sequence plays on as usual, until it shows older Scootaloo teaching a class at the School of Friendship.) Rainbow Dash's voice: HOLD IT!! (record scratches, as the scene freezes) Stop, stop, stop! Hold it right there! Rainbow Dash: (pops up, angrily) Seriously?! Our series officially ended with us growing older, yet Scootaloo STILL CAN'T FLY?!?! Twilight Sparkle: As new ruler of Equestria, this will NOT be tolerated! Rarity: Oh, it simply won't do! Fluttershy: Poor Scootaloo. She'd be heartbroken if she sees this! Pinkie Pie: I don't care if a portion of you fans out there actually LIKE how Scootaloo is disabled, this MUST be fixed! Applejack: And there's only one way we all know exactly how. Spike: A custom-made adventure for all fans out there, especially those who have been reading the Disney Chronicles, which can be found exclusively on FiMFiction.net! Twilight Sparkle: An adventure collaborated by Brerdaniel- who still uses Windows Movie Maker to those of you who know a little too well- and Toonwriter, who uses Camtasia nowadays, and he's now wanting to improve his crossover movie adventures with not only custom effects, but voices, too. Pinkie Pie: That's right, folks! Nevertheless, this is gonna be a very special crossover episode, because it's gonna feature the Pooh's Adventures Team, the Lilo & Stitch's Adventures Team, and me, my friends and everypony else from the Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team! Rainbow Dash: Right, Pinkie! And it all starts now! Hit it! Scootaloo and Tommy Oliver (Scootaloo is in her room on her bed, feeling down because she wanted to fly so badly until she hear a knock on the door.) Scootaloo: Come in. (The door opened and revealed Tommy Oliver who came to check on her.) Tommy Oliver: Hey, Scoot, heard you had a rough day today. Scootaloo: Yeah, I might as well face it. I've been trying so hard. But my wings will never get me off the ground. Tommy Oliver: (sits down on the bed next to her) Scootaloo, look. I know being a handicap is really hard. You shouldn't let this stuff get to you. Scootaloo: I know, but sometimes, I wish I wasn't the only pegasus who can't fly. I've seen other ponies at my age do it. Like Rumble and other pegasi who does it. And sometimes, I wish I wasn't so smart. Tommy Oliver: Are you kidding me? I mean, you should be proud of your intelligence. It's really a special gift. Scootaloo: You really think so? Tommy Oliver: Sure. I mean, it was really cool that you have so much brain power. Scootaloo: Are you sure? Tommy Oliver: Absolutely. Hey, listen. Look, I know you're trying to fit in. And try your best to fly. But being smart is part of you that makes you special. Unique from everyone else. Do you remember what Rainbow Dash told you before the Equestria Games? Scootaloo: Maybe I'll fly someday or maybe I won't. I'm all kinds of awesome anyway. Yeah, guess I need to be reminded of that. Tommy Oliver: Would you really want to give that up? Scootaloo: No, I guess not. Thanks, Tommy. Now if you don't mind, I got a lot of practice to do. Tommy Oliver: Alright, catch ya later. (Tommy leaves Scootaloo's room, giving her the time to practice.) I'll Keep Trying/Pooh and Scootaloo :Scootaloo ::I know I'm just a filly ::And my dreams may be silly ::But I know there’s somepony who'll always be right here by my side ::She is like a sister ::I wanna be just like her ::She's taught me how to be myself no matter what life throws at me ::I'll show everypony ::That I can be the best me ::And someday I will fly up high beside Rainbow Dash in the bright blue sky ::Can't you see me ::Flying faster? ::I will make her proud to be my sister ::Rainbow Dash reminds me ::To never give up on my dreams ::And never think it’s too hard to fight for what I believe ::So I know that someday ::My wings will take me away ::So long as I don't give up and keep on trying again ::I'll keep tryin' ::And tryin' ::And tryin' again ::I'll keep tryin' ::And tryin' ::And tryin' ::And tryin' again cuz I know ::If I wanna grow up to be like you ::I'm gonna have to find a way to follow through ::You taught me ::How to be ::True to myself ::Can't you see me ::Flying faster? ::I will make her proud to be my sister ::Rainbow Dash reminds me ::To never give up on my dreams ::And never think it's too hard to fight for what I believe ::So I know that someday ::My wings will take me away ::So long as I don't give up and keep on trying again Scootaloo: (as she fell) Whoa! (Scootaloo lands on Pooh before ending up on his tummy.) Scootaloo: (gasps) Oh, Pooh Bear. I'm sorry that I landed on you. It's just that I want to fly like Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts. But it's so hard! Winnie the Pooh: It looks to me as if you're learning to fall. Scootaloo: (in Kessie's voice) Not very good, huh? Winnie the Pooh: Oh no, very good, for going down. (giggles) What you need is a way for going up. Scootaloo gives up flying (Scootaloo angrily walks past Mickey and Twilight Sparkle when they notice her.) Mickey Mouse: Keep trying, Scoot. You'll learn to fly one of these days. Scootaloo: Forget it! I'll never be able to fly! It's not fair! I tried so hard, but none of these will work, so I QUIT!!! crying (Scootaloo stormed off in tears while they feel ashamed and sorry for her.) Mickey Mouse: Gosh, I didn't know Scootaloo really wanted to fly so badly. Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) There's a lot more you don't know about her problem. Rainbow Dash: Hey, what's up? Winnie the Pooh: We were thinking about Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Oh, I just saw her go by crying. What's going on? Winnie the Pooh: You see, she can't fly. And she feels terribly ashamed. Rainbow Dash: '''(sighs) I was afraid of this. '''Bubbles: Poor Scootaloo. Cera: Well, if she gives up flying. It'll deserve her right. Ducky: Cera, that is not nice! Cera: I don't care! She deserves it! Rainbow Dash: Hey! If you think Scootaloo deserves not being able to fly then you're wrong! I've known her since the day we met! I became her idol, her big sister, her mentor, and whatever! She doesn't deserve to be a handicap you don't know what kind condition she's in right now! Cera: (sighs) Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry. Winnie the Pooh: Rainbow Dash we tried our best to help her fly. Tigger: We were only doing it to make her happy. Rainbow Dash: (sighs) Can I tell you guys something? Ash Ketchum: Sure, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Okay, but Ash you might want to hold on to your hat because this could rock to your very core. Believe or not there was a time when she look up to another pony named Lightning Dust. ??? Peter Pan and the Lost Boys arriving to Twilight’s castle (Peter Pan and the Lost Boys fly in Twilight's Castle) Peter Pan: Hello, everybody! Here we are! Sorry we're late. We got lost. Iago: Yeah, and I found them! I don't know how Wendy keeps up with these brats. Geesh! Rainbow Dash: Great! Then we're gonna need your help, Peter. Scootaloo is suffering a great deal since she can't fly because her wings won't let her. Mickey Mouse: With Peter Pan here, we got an idea how Scootaloo can get her wish. Lilo Pelekai: And those who say she'll never fly are gonna eat their words! Stitch: Ih! ??? (Scootaloo looking at the sky seeing the pegasi flying, still down because her wings won't get her off the ground.) Scootaloo: (sighs) Tigger: Hey, Scootaloo! (Scootaloo hears Tigger's voice and turns around seeing Pooh and the others approaching her.) Lilo Pelekai: Are you okay, Scootaloo? Scootaloo: Yeah, I'll be fine. Goofy: We like you to come with us, Scootaloo! Korra: Have we got something to show you. Scootaloo: What is it? Littlefoot: You'll see, it's a surprise. Blossom: Yeah, come on! Wonderbolt Show/You Can Fly (Pooh and the others took Scootaloo to the Wonderbolt stadium to watch the show Scootaloo became confused.) Scootaloo: What are we doing here, everyone? Tigger: Oh, don't worry about that kiddo! You'll find out soon enough. Spike the Dragon: Fillies and Gentlecolts! To celebrate Flying Week of Ponyville, we'll present a very special Wonderbolts event! But before they begin the show, they're going to need a volunteer, and that volunteer is... Scootaloo! (Everyone applauded while Scootaloo became surprised.) Scootaloo: (shocked) Me?! (Rainbow Dash appears in front of her in her Wonderbolt outfit.) Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you come down here and join the show! Scootaloo: But I can't fly, remember? How am I supposed to join the show if-- Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa! That problem will be solved. I asked an old friend to help you out. (Peter Pan crows and lands in front of them.) Scootaloo: Peter Pan? Peter Pan: That's me! Pooh and the others told me all about your problem. Now don't be a chicken, you're a pegasus. If you want to learn to fly, you're in luck. All you have to do is trust me. (to Tinker Bell) Okay, Tinker Bell, pixie dust me! Category:Toonwriter Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures series Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles